barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
I Like To Be An Artist (script)
Curtis: '(first lines) Hey Stephen, wait for me. *'Stephen: 'Hi, Curtis. *'Curtis: 'Hi, Stephen. Hey, where is, Hannah. She's painting a pear. Let's go. *'Stephen: 'Yeah! *(Curtis and Stephen go up to the treehouse and fade to the treehouse) *'Hannah: 'Hi, everybody. *'Curtis and Stephen: 'Hi, Hannah. *'Hannah: 'All over. We made a pear. *'Stephen: 'Thanks, Hannah. *'Hannah: 'You're welcome, Stephen. Well, i gotta go now. and go to the artist and paint a apple. *'Curtis: 'Great. *'Hannah: 'Bye, everybody. *'Curtis and Stephen: Bye, Hannah. *'Hannah: '''Bye. *'Stephen: And i better go. Bye, Curtis. *'Curtis: '''Bye, Stephen. *'Stephen: 'I'll see you later. *'Curtis: 'Hey, i wonder if Hannah and Stephen is be an artist. *'Ashley and Alissa: 'Hi, Curtis. *'Curtis: 'Hi, Ashley and Alissa. *'Alissa: 'I wonder if Keesha and Danny in the classroom. *'Curtis: 'Great idea let's go. *(kids are leave the treehouse and fade to the classroom) *'Keesha and Danny: 'Hi, guys. *'Kids: 'Hi, Keesha and Danny. *'Danny: 'I wonder if, Kristen were there? *'Kristen: 'Hi, everybody. *'Kids: 'Hi, Kristen. *'Kristen: 'Well, i brought, Barney with me. *'Ashley: 'Yeah! *'Danny: Well, i like to be an artist when i grow up? *'Kristen:' Yeah! *(the Barney doll comes to life) *'Barney: '''Oh, i just love artist. *'Kids:' Barney. *'Barney: 'Hi, everybody. how are you? *'Kristen: 'We're doing artist. *'Barney: 'Oh, it is. *'Keesha: 'Yes. Hannah and Stephen is painting an apple. *'Curtis: 'That's my favorite apple. *'Barney: 'Yum, yum. Hannah is like to be an artist to paint things! *'Alissa: 'Me too! Hey, there are lots of hats you can wear. *'Ashley: 'Well, what we waiting for. *'Danny: 'Yeah! *'Kristen: 'Yeah! *'Keesha: 'Yeah! *'Barney: 'Great idea. let's go. *'Alissa: 'Come on, Barney. *'Barney: 'Oh, boy! *'Kristen: 'Look i can be an artist. *'Keesha: 'Neat. *'Danny: 'Maybe i can grow up to be an artist. *'Barney: 'It's fun to be an artist. (music starts for When i Grow Up) *'Kristen: 'When I grow up, I'd like to be an artist, But I wonder if I'll know how. *'Kids: 'I guess I'll just keep learning things a little at a time And I think I'll start right now. *'Barney and Kids: 'Because we learn big things A little at a time.To go right up a mountain, First we learn to climb. I can be anything when I grow up By learning a little at a time. *'Barney: 'You're turn, Danny. *'Danny: 'When I grow up, I'd like to ride a horse, But I wonder if I'll know how. *'Kids: 'I guess I'll just keep learning things a little at a time And I think I'll start right now. *'Barney: 'That's right. *'Barney and Kids: 'Because we learn big things A little at a time. To go right up a mountain, First we learn to climb. I can be anything when I grow up By learning a little at a time. *'Barney: 'How about you, Curtis. *'Curtis: 'When I grow up, I'd like to drive a car, But I wonder if I'll know how. *'Kids: 'I guess I'll just keep learning things a little at a time And I think I'll start right now. *'Barney: 'Here we go. *'Barney and Kids: '''Because we learn big things A little at a time. To go right up a mountain, First we learn to climb. I can be anything when I grow up By learning a little at a time. By learning a little at a time. (music ends) Category:Scripts Category:Transcripts